Type:Null
|} Type: Null (Japanese: タイプ：ヌル Type: Null) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Type Null is a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of animals. Its head is enclosed in a wooden contraption with green markings. The contraption has a large wooden jaw piece that wraps around the front with large, round hinges on the side. Each hinge is covered by a green X-shaped marking. Small gray eyes can be seen from within rectangular black holes on the front, and there are two pointed wooden ears on the top. Around the base is a collar with four protruding vanes that are tipped with a three-way spike. This collar has a thin green line between the vanes, and each vane has a green hexagon near the end. An axe-like blade with wooden band around the middle extends backward from the top of the helmet. The front tip of the blade has a small, silver spike that hooks downward. A mane of gray fur hangs from below Type: Null's helmet and covers its shoulders and chest. Most of its torso and legs is covered in short black fur. The lower half of each front leg is insectoid and green with spikes along the back, while the rear legs have thick purple scales on the flanks, shins, and on the top of the foot. All four of its feet have three toes, but in the front two toes face forward and one backward. Additionally, the hind paws have a short, purple claw on the back of the ankle. Its fish-like tail consists of two dark blue spines with a light blue fin stretched between them. The top spine has a line of short, gray spikes. Type: Null was created by the Aether Foundation to be an anti-UB Fighting life-form. Codenamed "Beast Killer", Type: Null was given cells taken from all known Pokémon types with the intention of giving it the ability to by holding a corresponding Memory. This ability led the Aether Foundation to give it the name Type: Full (Japanese: タイプ：フル Type: Full). Three known models of Type: Full were created, but all three rejected the RKS System and went berserk. After being subdued, the three Type: Full were given limiter helmets to lessen the effects of the RKS System's rejection and were put into permanent cryogenic stasis. Afterward, they were deemed failures and their name changed to Type: Null. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Evolution |no2=773 |name2=Silvally |type1-2=Normal}} Trivia * Type: Null is the only Pokémon whose Italian and Spanish names differ from its English name. * Type: Null has the highest base stat total of all unevolved Pokémon. Origin Type: Null appears to be based on a . Name origin Type: Null is literally ''type and null (nothing). Type: Full is literally type and full (everything). In other languages |es=Código Cero|esmeaning=From and |de=Typ:Null|demeaning=From and |it=Tipo Zero|itmeaning=From and zero |ko=타입:널 Type: Null|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=屬性：空 / 属性：空 Shǔxìng: Kōng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=屬性：空 Suhksing: Hūng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Тип: Ноль Tip: Nol'|rumeaning=From and }} Type: Full |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=屬性：滿 / 属性：满 Shǔxìng: Mǎn |zh_yue=屬性：滿 Suhksing: Múhn |fr=Type:18 |de=Typ:Full |it=Omnitipo |ko=타입:풀 Type: Full |es=Código Omnia}} Related articles External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship de:Typ:Null fr:Type:0 it:Tipo Zero ja:タイプ:ヌル zh:属性：空